MANHUMAN
by Sul Kuznetsov
Summary: [ Drabbles ] Si Enji no olvida morirá, y otro crimen de Hawks quedará sin resolver.
1. i- criminal

**MANHUMAN.**

 **Nota:** este es un **Criminal!AU**. Por favor absténganse de dejar comentarios negativos por Enji o la pareja. Los drabbles no tienen secuencia, pero son del mismo espacio/tiempo.

* * *

 **i. criminal.**

* * *

Hawks es un ave ponzoñosa de garras afiladas.

Una que tiene amigos paganos y se escabulle en tus pesadillas.

Que se desplaza con pericia entre los cajones y puertas a medio cerrar, con todas las joyas de una familia entera y los cuadros de arte cercenados de las paredes. Ese que con sus uñas chorreadas de inmundicia recoge también los pedazos de sus alas pútridas, que se caen.

Que se marchitan en el piso, oscurecido de las decisiones mundanas.

—¿Quién?

Sucede que cuentan que una vez el diablo se enamoró.

 _—¿Ya vienes?_

—Lo siento, olvidé llamarte. Estoy en la casa de la quinta y la calle Oregon, hace rato creo que por accidente pisé un botón de pánico ¡pero no te preocupes! No te preocupes, a tu edad ya te puede dar un infarto~

 _—Eres un estúpido al ir así._

—Yo también te amo, Enji.

Y no supo qué demonios hacer con ese vacío en su estómago.

Cuando colgó el teléfono miró a todos lados, con el sistema de seguridad apagado sólo se encaminó a la ventana, lanzando los cuadros de arte, allí donde Dabi lo esperaba en la parte de abajo, sin emitir ruido alguno.

Cuentan que miraba con ojos de ángel, y que al tocarle la piel, le quemaba con pasión.

Deslizó las joyas en su cuerpo, colocándolas en su cuello, manos y brazos para poder llevarlas todas. Intentó ir con sigilo por la mansión, pisando con cautela, casi tanta… Tarde fue cuando se dio cuenta que había pisado otro botón de pánico y una alarma, estridente, retumbó entre las paredes ahora desnudas de aquella mansión.

Chasqueó entre dientes, con el sudor corriéndole por las sienes. Cuando corrió, ya sin importarle realmente el ruido que pudiera producir con sus pasos pesados, su mano se deslizó por su pantalón y no le importó si Dabi ya no le esperaba abajo.

Cuentan que el diablo conoció su propio infierno en los labios de Hawks, donde Enji se volvía mortal y le incineraba. Allí donde todo quemaba y ardía con pasión exorbitante.

Cuando Hawks tuvo la fotografía de Enji en su mano, la besó, antes de colgarse de la sábana en la ventaba y caer a las jardineras y emprender la marcha, sobre el auto junto a su conductor mientras las sirenas de la policía les comían los talones.

Cuentan que el diablo ya no es tan diablo desde esa noche.


	2. ii- judgement

**MANHUMAN.**

 **Nota:** este es un **Criminal!AU**. Por favor absténganse de dejar comentarios negativos por Enji o la pareja. Los drabbles no tienen secuencia, pero son del mismo espacio/tiempo.

* * *

 **ii. judgement.**

* * *

Las rejas se cerraron a sus espaldas, mientras él se rascaba el abdomen con pereza. Incluso cuando bostezó, casi estrellándose con la pared por el jalón que el oficial le dio, tampoco pudo importarle mucho. Le habían dicho que el jefe de policías llegaría en cualquier momento y él simplemente se sentó en el catre maloliente de la celda, observando por las rendijas de la ventana, estrecha, el sol de las cuatro de la tarde.

Tampoco es que le importara mucho el ruido de afuera, por ejemplo, escuchar las pláticas aburridas del cuerpo policiaco a sus espaldas. Sólo el titilar de cadenas y llaves, unos seguidos de otros y los pasos que se acercaban, a quién sabe donde, con él apoyando el codo en su rodilla sobre la cama y el mentón en su palma.

Dicen que el rey del hielo fue tocado por el fuego.

Enji lo miró allí, pensando que los ojos cafés estaban infravalorados. Que sí, los ojos azules y los verdes son maravilloso; pero hay cierta magia en los ojos cafés, hay cierto resplandor que sólo ellos tienen cuando el sol los toca, y se acarician hasta que se vuelven del color de los colores del mundo.

—Hawks.

La voz, cavernosa, lo hizo girar en su lugar para observarlo. Allí donde Enji lo llamó, pudo observar cómo los ojos cafés se oscurecían cuando estaban escondidos del sol. Él se levantó, observándolo sin medir la saña de sus acciones. Se pegó a las rejas negras frente a él, donde el pelirrojo lo esperaba con papeles de su proceso en la mano. —Me acosté en llamas esa noche, Enji~

Hawks tiene ojos de ave rapaz, uno relampaguea en palabras falaces y el otro si no olvida se va a morir. —Saqueaste el banco de la Avenida Park y la trece. Es un logro hasta para ti.

Pero Hawks no respondió, cuando Enji se extrañó por la pasividad de ese día, sus ojos claros lo miraron tras el enrejado.

Cuentan que el rey del hielo tiene el cabello blanco, pero sus ojos son cálidos como el fuego.

Hawks le sonrió allí, sacando parte de su rostro entre las rejas para, a la vista de todos, con la lengua viperina y llena de saliva, lamer la boca de Enji que no se movió ni un ápice, que incluso le mostró las manos esposadas. —Eres el único delito que quiero, Enji.


	3. iii- serial killer

**MANHUMAN.**

 **Nota:** este es un **Criminal!AU**. Por favor absténganse de dejar comentarios negativos por Enji o la pareja. Los drabbles no tienen secuencia, pero son del mismo espacio/tiempo.

* * *

 **iii. serial killer.**

* * *

Todo pasó demasiado rápido.

Estaba forcejeando, desesperado, cuando los oficiales lo estaban llevando dentro de las patrullas y él aullaba, indignado por que lo dejaran ir. Fue cuando se dio cuenta, Himiko los había abandonado y ahora el bar estaba siendo saqueado por posesión de drogas y prostitución.

—¡Hey! ¡Déjame ir! —sus brazos dolían por la presión ejercida con los dedos ajenos. Hasta que fue arrastrado dentro de uno de los automóviles justo donde estaba ese oficial, el temido.

Dicen que el rey del fuego fue besado por el hielo.

Cuando comenzó a andar el automóvil, Hawks tragó tanto que la garganta le dolió. Se quedó quieto en su lugar, sin mirar a ningún lado en particular, ignorando el frío de la piel por estar descubierta en ciertas zonas.

—¿Por qué llevas un crucifijo en el cuello?

Era dorado, de oro con incrustaciones de unos diamantes, era de su madre. Pero no contestó.

Dicen que el rey del fuego tiene el cabello rojo, como las llamas, pero que sus ojos son fríos como el hielo.

El auto se detuvo en un callejón oscuro, no había siquiera un vagabundo o un alma en pena en el lugar, no había nadie quien lo socorriera si algo llegaba a pasar.

—Llevo tres años procesándote, a pesar de que la primera vez me dijiste que dejarías esta vida. —el pelirrojo no se giró, sólo a su cabeza y sus ojos parecieron perforar cada uno de sus poros hasta mirar más allá de lo que Hawks hubiera deseado.

—Mamá me odiaba por ser homosexual. Me dijo que era un monstruo, que para mí no habría salvación ni aquí ni en otro lugar pues no había otro nombre en el cielo al que pudiera pedirle perdón. —la información salió de su boca, rápidamente—. Este es su crucifijo, su afrenta.

—Conozco a personas que son verdaderos monstruos allá afuera. —comenzó el oficial, Enji como rezaba su placa—. He arrestado a tipos peores que tú a quienes realmente no les importa ser sal…

Pero todo paró.

Cuando la boca, espinosa del muchacho le besó, cuando a sí mismo se encontró en la oscuridad, sosteniendo ese cuerpo entre el suyo, tocando en la espalda las líneas que corrían, de cicatrices, cubiertas por tatuajes que acarició y algo en su pecho ardió, como una granada de amargura.

Él es el rey por el que van a la guerra.


	4. iv- i'm in love (with a killer)

**MANHUMAN.**

 **Nota:** este es un **Criminal!AU**. Por favor absténganse de dejar comentarios negativos por Enji o la pareja. Los drabbles no tienen secuencia, pero son del mismo espacio/tiempo.

* * *

 **iv. i'm in love (with a killer).**

* * *

Sus ojos se pasean entre los estantes varias veces. Sus manos tomaron cada una de las cosas que quería de ese lugar, una prenda fue escondida dentro de la otra y así sucesivamente hasta cambiarse de ropa dentro de los vestidores y salir como si nada hubiera pasado allí, cuando tuvo todos los productos en sus manos, continuó caminando, pasando desapercibido en la plaza como un transeúnte más, hasta que entró de nuevo en la tienda, plantándose en el mostrador con una amable sonrisa.

—Buenas tardes, quisiera devolver estos productos, mi esposa acaba de salir de la tienda, la de cabello rubio, no fueron de su agrado.

—Sentimos mucho escuchar eso, señor, si me permite su factura, en este momento le regreso su dinero.

El rubio la observó, sonriendo.

—Por supuesto. —sacó su cartera del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, mientras buscaba la nota, recordándolo al instante—. Oh, creo… sí, la tiene mi esposa ¿puedo devolverlos sin la nota? Estamos teniendo un mal día y…

—Lo siento señor, no hacemos devoluciones sin la nota…

Hawks la miró, alzando sus dos manos en una seña despreocupada. —Señorita, mi esposa acaba de salir, la acaba de ver y le acaba de dar la nota, no le estoy robando, está furiosa en el automóvil, no quiere ni verme y tampoco quiere las cosas. —Hawks tomó aire, cerrando los ojos mientras intentaba calmarse—. ¿Puedo hablar con el supervi- sabe qué, olvídelo ¿puede sólo darme una bolsa para guardarlas?

La chica, esperando no tener qué encarar a su supervisor, simplemente se la dio con una sonrisa discreta, musitando un _que tenga buen día_.

Al salir del establecimiento, se encontró a sí mismo guardando todo en la bolsa que le habían dado, caminando al auto discreto que había dejado en la otra esquina. No era nada ostentoso, dentro le esperaba el pelirrojo, con los brazos cruzados, mirándolo reprobatoriamente.

—No entiendo por qué lo haces.

Hawks no contestaría.

—Tienes una casa en East Hampton, si necesitas algo puedo comprártelo ¿por qué sigues robando?

Hawks se gira, furioso y lo observa con toda la ira mal contenida de su cuerpo, Enji no puede recordar cuándo lo vio así, actúa rudo, presa de sus impulsos, robándole un beso que le quita el aliento, importándole poco que los transeúntes los vean. Sin importa si la saliva cae de sus labios.

—¿Y por qué no puedo tenerte a ti?


	5. v- let's get it crackin'

**MANHUMAN.**

 **Nota:** este es un **Criminal!AU**. Por favor absténganse de dejar comentarios negativos por Enji o la pareja. Los drabbles no tienen secuencia, pero son del mismo espacio/tiempo.

* * *

 **v. let's get it crackin'**

* * *

La primera vez que lo conoce Hawks apenas y lo puede observar.

Está todo oscuro, las luces apenas y flashean entre el rojo y el blanco. Está en el baño del bar mientras escucha la música estridente del exterior, lavándose la cara con el agua fría de los lavamanos, ni siquiera le importa que su maquillaje de los ojos se corra un poco, que luce desgarbado o la mayoría de los hombres que entran, completamente alcoholizados, al baño.

No hasta que lo ve.

Y su boca se hace agua, tan obsceno que casi se siente mal.

Hawks acaba de cumplir los 18 años y él se ve que está en sus cuarenta o cincuenta, no puede saberlo. Pero se acerca al hombre, que le dobla la estatura y la masa corpórea, que se apoya en la pared, respirando agitado y a él le agua la boca, como un platillo que quiere disfrutar lentamente.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses, ya vi la navaja.

Y Hawks para, de repente.

Cuando los ojos azules se abren, como hielo que quema y refulge, Hawks sabe que no es como los demás, que es una persona diferente del resto de la gente común. Le sonríe, y remueve algo en el interior de Enji. Si alguien debe saber cómo se siente la total libertad es Hawks, es libre como el viento y desaparece de tus pensamientos, así como apareció. Incluso si el mayor quiere ignorarlo esa noche, incluso si se dice a sí mismo que eso está mal, que sabe de la navaja y que sus labios son como el terciopelo, de engaños y mentiras, incluso con eso lo mantiene contra la pared.

Lo esconde con todo su cuerpo, mientras Hawks se derretía como la cera en manos del desconocido, esas que le quemaban la piel en pecados, que le tocaban como Dios le dio a entender y no volvió a tener piedad de él. Por eso cuando Enji lo tomó de esa manera, en el baño maloliente, cuando Hawks gritó y de su espalda brotaron sus almas invisibles, de sus manos emergieron las garras de ave rapaz y su voz se desgarró en su nombre, él supo lo que era dejar el plano terrenal con alguien sin siquiera dejar de tocar el piso.

—Deja tu vida por mí.

—La dejaré cuando dejes a familia por mí.

Es así como se siente el infierno en la tierra.


End file.
